


Toys

by PixieBelle



Series: Keanu Reeves One Shots [4]
Category: Canadian Actor RPF, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Interview, Spongebob - Freeform, father - Freeform, married, parent, toy Story 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: Short piece of interviewer interviewing Keanu in regards to his decision to join Toy Story 4.Imagine lots of hand waving and gesturing! Typical cute Keanu.** Part 2 added - Keanu at home after the premiere of Toy Story 4.** Part 3 now added - Spongebob trailer.





	1. Chapter 1

Interviewer: ‘So what drew you to your role in Toy Story 4? Did becoming a father affect your decision?’

Keanu: ‘You know it’s actually far more my wife then my son.  
My wife is a huge Disney fan, huge Pixar fan, especially the Toy Story films, she has some of the figures in her office. So when I told y/n about this role... She was beyond excited. And the people at Pixar, I mean they are amazing so there was no way I could turn it down.’

‘My son, Max, is a little young at the moment he only just turned two but my wife has tried to show him the films. He doesn’t have much screen time but my wife has a small collection going of what he can watch and it’s mostly Pixar films and a few classics.  
In fact for his birthday a couple of weeks ago the folks at Pixar were so kind and sent him a huge parcel with all this Duke Caboom merchandise, figures and T-shirt’s you know, so I’m training him up, making sure Duke is his favourite. Teaching him to say ‘Caboom!’’ Keanu laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unplanned chapter two now added! I'm just too excited that Keanu is in Toy Story!

‘How was the premiere?’ You called, peering up from your spot on the couch as your husband returned home.  
‘Pretty good.’ Keanu grinned, coming in and sitting next to you. ‘Everyone had a lot of fun and the film is just fantastic.’  
‘I’m still jealous I didn’t get to go.’ You frowned, Toy Story 4 might have been the most excited you had ever been for one of Keanu’s projects.  
‘I know sweetheart but you were throwing up when I left. How are you feeling now?’ He asked, rubbing your rounded belly.  
‘Better. Did you get my texts?’  
‘Yeah, I saw a few saying you were feeling better. Then feeling worst. Then better. Then being sick again. Sorry I didn’t get a chance to reply to any.’ He said now stroking your hair.  
‘There were a few weren’t there? It’s ok, anyway I knew you would be busy just didn’t want you to worry.’  
Keanu kissed your forehead. ‘I’m home now.’   
You held your husband close, you felt his warmth, just being close to him made you felt better.

‘Anyway,’ Keanu pulled away from you and grinned, ‘I’ve organised something special, a private screening of the film for us at Disney next week. We can watch the film and take Max to the park...’  
‘Really?’ You suddenly sat up in excitement.  
‘Really.’ Keanu laughed.  
‘But I won’t be able to go on any big rides?’ You suddenly realised placing your hands on your stomach.  
Keanu laughed, ‘We have a two year old. No one is going any big rides.’  
‘True.’ You smiled, ‘Thanks babe, Max’s first trip to Disneyland.’  
‘Yeah and his first big screen…’  
‘Seeing, well hearing his Daddy.’   
‘Yeah.’   
‘You are too perfect.’ You giggled pulling Keanu close again, kissing him, until you suddenly got leg cramp.  
‘You ok?’  
‘Yes, just have to move. Getting too excited in an awkward position.’ 

‘How was Max today, did he behave?’  
‘Yes he was a good boy, we read a few stories, made up the wooden train track.’ You said pointing to the track that now covered floor behind you. ‘He’s asleep but you can go up and see him. I put him those Woody PJs Disney sent. He’s so cute.’   
‘Cool, I’ll head up in a bit and see him.’ Keanu leant in and gave you another kiss, ‘I missed you today.’  
‘Missed you more. You’ve been so busy lately.’  
‘I know.’  
‘But I’m so proud of you.’  
‘Talking of lately, a question I got asked today. Do you know the term internet’s boyfriend?’  
You couldn’t contain your laughter. ‘Yes! That’s you right now!’  
‘Really? Why didn’t you tell me? I got asked about it today and I had no idea! What does it even mean?’  
‘Babe I love you but this might be one of those moment our age gap shows. You’re everywhere right now, even google is recommending you to me!’  
Keanu screwed up his face.  
‘It’s a sign of love and respect from your fans, from so many people out there. They see your work, are loving your work right now. They see you as a nice guy, someone who relatable, approachable and also pretty dam hot.’  
Keanu started to blush at the though of all that love coming his way.  
‘You’re pretty amazing and it’s not just Max and I who think that. Just remember though, you might be the Internet’s boyfriend but you’re my husband.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third chapter now seeing the new Spongebob trailer.

‘Guess what?’ Keanu almost jumped on you with excitement as he came racing through the front door.  
‘What?’ You eagerly replied, your eyes following your husband as he raced to pick up your toddler son and smother him in cuddles and kisses.  
‘I’m doing another kids movie!’ He beamed at you, small child balanced on his hip, leaning in for that welcome home kiss.

‘Wow babe. That’s great, is this your new dad thing to just do family films now?’ You laughed. ‘Anyway what is it, is it Disney?’  
‘Nope. You wouldn’t guess it.’ Keanu had an excited glint in his eyes.  
You thought for a moment what it possibly could be. ‘If it’s not Disney then you’re right I have no idea.’   
Keanu smiled. ‘Ready… Spongebob Squarepants!’  
You looked at your husband confused. ‘That’s still a thing?’  
‘Yes!’ Keanu didn’t seem to notice your lack of enthusiasm. ‘Sweetheart the script is brilliant, so funny. I think it’s going to be great.’  
‘I’m still confused. Didn’t they do a movie like 15 years ago?’  
‘Yes and one about 5 years.’   
‘I must have missed that.’ You mumbled turning towards the kitchen.

Keanu laughed. ‘I feel your not quite as excited as you were about Toy Story?’  
‘I must be honest I’m not really a follower of the series but I’m sure it will be great honey. Do I dare ask who you’re playing?’   
‘A sage!’ He exclaimed.  
‘Like the shrub?’  
‘Yes!’  
‘That people burn and wave around?’ You gestured.  
‘Yes for wisdom and clarity. I’m going to be that wisdom.’  
‘Ok I’m struggling to picture it?’  
‘Picture a sage with my face on it.’ Keanu pointed to his own beautiful face.  
‘Literally?’   
‘Yes! Trust me sweetheart, it’ll be fun.’  
You moved towards your husband, leant in close to kiss his cheek and whispered. ‘Well honey they can’t say you’re not a versatile actor.’


End file.
